


任性

by YUYINCHEGNLANG25



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-09
Updated: 2020-02-09
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:26:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22629313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YUYINCHEGNLANG25/pseuds/YUYINCHEGNLANG25
Summary: 三禁。私设如山。本质还是肤浅的一辆车子。
Relationships: 琛南旧事 - Relationship
Kudos: 6





	任性

周震南任性起来的时候，是个极难伺候的主，这点越亲近他的人越知道。  
姚琛结束练习从舞室出来，刚出大楼就一眼望见了在路灯下站成雕塑的周震南。  
按理来说即使周震南入行早，吃得苦也不少，可骨子里还是个少爷。毕竟是娇生惯养长大的，怎么会在这冰天雪地里为了自己倔强到这个地步，姚琛在奔到人身边的这几步里硬是没有想通。  
确实是站得够久了，隔着厚厚的羽绒服抱着人姚琛都觉得怀里冻得慌。于是有些着急地把人搂得更紧了些。  
2个小时前刚接到周震南信息说要过来找自己的时候他还不信，姚琛知道周震南最惜命，国内疫情形势严峻，韩国也出现了越来越多的病例。所以他不信小孩真会为了一个“我想你了”千里迢迢地飞过来——再说了国内航班也未必允许。  
到底还是他失算了。周震南乖顺太久，姚琛还真一下忘了这人倔强起来是个什么样子。明明上次露出爪牙也就是半年前的事。是为了什么来的？好像是决赛夜，他们三个把自己关在一间练习室里，音乐开得震天响。在这样的音乐里舞蹈和歌唱都只是为了宣泄情绪。疯得精疲力竭后他和周震南躺在一起，两颗脑袋挨得特别近。姚琛看了一眼还在镜子前甩着脖子嚎叫的张颜齐，侧过头在周震南耳边说：“周震南，如果我明天我没出道……”  
谁知本来已经瘫躺着的人猛地睁开了眼睛，姚琛都没看清周震南的动作，回过神来的时候人已经骑在了自己身上，手掐在自己的脖子上正在慢慢收缩。  
“姚琛你给我收回你的混账话。”周震南咬牙切齿的样子像要把姚琛撕碎，瞳孔飙红：“你一定要出道，你一定会出道的。没有万一。我……老子等了三年你才回来。”  
豆大的眼泪一颗一颗地砸在姚琛的脸上，“没有万一，没有万一。你一定能出道。”

张颜齐冲上来拉开他们，周震南才像忽然惊醒，夺门而逃。  
“周震南是不是疯了，他干嘛要掐你？！”张颜齐扶起姚琛，声音惊魂未定。  
“他不是疯了。他只是……只是喜欢我。”姚琛大口大口地喘着气。与此同时，一股酸涩的情绪在他的胸腔蔓延开来。那情绪像有实体，一点一点霸占了他的心肺，又向他的喉咙进发。  
“我去找他。”姚琛哑着嗓子站起来。  
后来姚琛在卫生间找到在胡乱抹眼泪的周震南的时候，他没有犹豫地，捧着周震南的脸吻了下去。  
吻毕姚琛额头抵着周震南的额头，鼻尖蹭了蹭周震南的鼻尖，用他最柔和的声线和周震南说话：“南南，你说得对，没有万一，也没有如果。我一定会出道的。我原本想，等出道了再告诉你，因为我想这些话当年遇见你的时候没有说，我们一起去韩国的时候没有说，送你离开我身边的时候没有说，现在我回来了，也不急在这一时两刻。但事实上南南，如果一个人有了心上人，好像就急在这一时两刻，因为如果我再不抓紧一点的话，我的南南，又要因为我多掉好多眼泪了。  
南南，我总是想很多，我总是很纠结。直到现在我和你说这些话的时候我都还在担心，我此时的鲁莽以后会不会让喜欢我的人失望。  
可未来是什么样的我们都不知道。我以为我会在很早以前就会出道，我以为那次离别过后我不会再有机会和你这样站在一起。我以为我已经错过你了，南南。可是命运又给了我一次机会，所以我紧紧握在手里，不敢有一丝的放松。眼看明天天就要亮了，我居然又开始怀疑自己，为了这个还把你惹哭了。我明明什么都懂，南南，我知道你喜欢我，我一直都知道。  
我想和你说的是，我也喜欢你，南南，我喜欢你很久了。从我第一眼看见你的时候我就喜欢你。你愿意做我男朋友，明天天亮以后，和我一起开启一段不一样的人生吗？”  
周震南那时侯整个人都是晕的。他想不通一向笨嘴拙舌的姚琛怎么忽然就开了情窍，情话说起来这么顺溜，每一句都是能让他灵魂出窍的地步。但是这不是重点。重点应该是姚琛，对，姚琛也喜欢他！  
周震南心里炸开了花，他匆匆忙忙地堵住了姚琛的嘴巴，完了磕磕绊绊地回应：“我，我答应你。明天我们，”说着食指用力地点了点姚琛的心口又点了点自己的心口：“明天我们，就以情侣的身份一起出道！”

怀里的人终于被捂得稍微回暖了一点，姚琛这才舍得开口：“怎么真的来了？你不知道这样多危险，不是最惜命的吗？”  
“就是想你了。一个人呆着很没意思。我妈都看出来我心不在焉了，说从没见我这么不安过。总觉得看不见你，怎么都不安心。”周震南的声音闷闷的。  
“妈妈明察秋毫。”姚琛牵着人往住的地方走。他这次回来还没有去和自己的韩国朋友们叙过旧，情况特殊，他自己也知道。也不愿再去麻烦别人。所以住处也是舞室就近找的公寓，没再去找练习时候住的地方。  
“谁是你妈妈。”周震南小声嘀咕。  
“怎么不是了。年前我去你家里见家长的时候，你妈亲口说的：‘我这就多了一个儿子。’是不是？”姚琛把周震南的手收在自己的大衣口袋里，一下下地捏。  
“就你会哄她开心。我原本以为你会被赶出去。”  
“你们母子感情这么好，还这么亲近，你喜欢的人你妈妈怎么会不喜欢。”  
“姚老师就知道和我贫，上节目咋不见你这么伶牙俐齿呢。”周震南开始反击。  
“说实话也是贫吗，周老师说得我好伤心啊。”姚琛捂心口。

到地方姚琛给周震南脱了外套，抱着人狠狠地亲了一口。周震南被他亲得有点喘，分开的时候眼睛都带了水汽。手刚不自觉地揽上姚琛的脖子，就听到那人说：“你饿不饿？我给你煮点汤圆？”  
？？？？？得，憨批还是那个憨批。  
周震南都快给气笑了。心想决赛前夕给自己表白的那个和眼前的这个仿佛不是一个人，“我看你像个汤圆。”  
姚琛浑似不觉笑得憨厚：“我怕你饿。”话锋一转，“既然不饿，那我就不客气啦。”说罢一把抱起周震南就往卧室走。  
算起来他们已经足足有半个多月没有见面了。姚琛对周震南的想念并不比他少半分。他坐在床边上把周震南抱在怀里，让人跨坐在自己的大腿上和自己接吻，舌头拼命搜刮着彼此嘴巴里所剩不多的氧气。而后松开，嘴唇贴着周震南的下颌线一路往下走，在脖子的地方贪婪地吮吸。手掌剥开衣服，在周震南的腰侧流连。  
周震南眯着眼睛，嘴里开始发出难耐的喘息声。不一会儿就嫌弃姚琛墨迹，一把把人推到在床上，自己就着跨坐的姿势立起身来，开始解自己的裤带。  
“南南这么迫不及待让我操吗。”姚琛右手垫到后脑，好整以暇地看着解裤子的周震南，被后者飞来的一记眼刀逗笑。  
“再多说一句，一个月都别想碰我。”有人红着脸怒气冲冲。  
“好好好，南总有令，小的不敢不从。我不说话，只‘干’活。”姚琛摆出一副妥协的样子，嘴上没有半边饶人。周震南羞愤交加，咬着嘴唇就要下床，立马就被拖了回去。姚琛仗着自己人高马大把人死死地压在身下，隔着裤子拿早就邦硬的鸡儿顶他：“还想去哪里？哪都不许去。”  
衣服脱光了才想起那顶要紧的事情：姚琛这租的是单身公寓，他即没打算乱搞也不能未卜先知周震南会过来，眼下什么道具都没有，这可如何是好咧。  
姚琛挠着脑袋一脸为难。  
谁知躺下面的那个睨了他一眼，爬到床尾在自己的衣服堆里一顿扒拉，接着抬手就把套子润滑甩在了姚琛脸上。  
“就知道你什么都没有。”说完又闭着眼睛躺回去。这下不止是耳朵，连肩膀都已经是红的了。  
姚琛哑然失笑。他都多久没见周震南这幅样子了，由里到外都透着可爱，虚张声势的样子像极了张牙舞爪不让人靠近的小猫。他趴过去亲周震南的耳朵，叫他幺儿，哄他睁开眼。周震南只许他在床上这么叫自己，在外面叫一次打一次。  
“干嘛。”周震南睁开眼睛瞪他。  
“没什么，就是好爱你。”姚琛亲亲他的嘴巴，把润滑拆开倒到自己手上。

记忆里面姚琛回到自己身边以后两人还没分开这么久过。周震南搂着姚琛脖子，被顶到精神都开始恍惚的时候这么想着。开了荤的男人就是不一样啊，之前分开三年都还只是精神上的折磨，如今有了肉体上的联系，分开半个月都已经是极限了。周震南想得认真，一下忘记调整呼吸，被一记猛撞顶得叫出了声。“在想什么这么入迷？和我也说说。”有人语气酸溜溜的，鼻子都快委屈红了。  
啧，姚琛这就是什么来的，网上说的犬系男友吧，怎么这么会撒娇。周震南勾起嘴角，小腿搭上姚琛精瘦的细腰，“在想你第一次操我，比现在生疏多了。”被操开的周震南有多诱人？要多诱人有多诱人，最诱人的那张嘴还会说骚话。  
姚琛都给看傻了。  
咒骂一声，把人抱起来干。低头不管不顾地在周震南莹白的肩膀上咬出一个印子。“操不够你，周震南。”  
“我这不就送上门了。”周震南被咬疼了，还在笑，边笑边喘。“就你他妈混蛋，姚琛，让老子做出这么丢份的事情来。”  
“对不起，对不起南南。”姚琛一愣，低头就是一阵安抚性的亲吻。他这才终于觉出味来，打从一开始他就该从周震南的沉默里觉出味来。他那么骄傲的男朋友，娇生惯养的小公子，千里迢迢地跑过来，还买好了KY和安全套，做这些事的时候，想的全是自己这个任性的混蛋。  
姚琛想得都想打自己。  
他咬着牙冲刺，一只手握住周震南的阴茎快速撸动，身下不停，将自己和周震南一起送到了高潮。而后却不着急退出来，姚琛紧紧抱着他的幺儿，就着这个完全占有的姿势一声叠一声：“对不起南南，我是个混蛋，是个只想着自己的混蛋。”  
他一心只想着强大一点，再强大一点，强大到可以让公司为自己设立更多的选择，让他留在自己的故土，留在周震南身边。却忘了他们才刚在一起。身份的转变带来的不止是甜蜜还有高压，他们都要开始为两个人的将来做打算。两个人的打算和一个人的打算是完全不一样的。成团以后他们居然开始吵架，像两只互相试探的狮子，在开始交付自己更私密的领域的时候抢夺对方的地盘。不断建立出一套共存的次序法则。而关于最重要的他们的未来，却还从没有人提及过。又或许他们都觉得对方应该懂，迟早会懂，所以不必解释。  
但现在看来，再亲密的爱人之间也是不能缺乏基本的语言交流的。  
姚琛抱着周震南，絮絮叨叨的，把他那些还不成型，没有把握的打算和设想都说了出来，包括他为他们打算的未来。周震南静静地听着。听完叹了口气：“我都知道。笨蛋。”  
周震南摇着屁股让姚琛的鸡巴从自己的洞里滑出来。收拢双腿抱着膝盖，一副要认真谈事情的样子。可惜肩膀上脖子上全是暗红的印子，实在让人难以集中精神。姚琛强迫自己盯住周震南认真的眼睛，才勉强不会分神。  
“但我其实还是想听你亲口说出来。因为不听你亲口讲过，我总不安心。我知道你知道了，咱们粉丝的事情。要是放在以前，你在我眼前的时候，我还不会这么心慌。你一不在了，我就开始乱想，怕你又敏感又受伤，即使理智告诉我你早已经不是还没出道的时候那个容易受伤的笨蛋了，感性还是让我坐立不安。再加上现在这个环境，我很难不多想。  
我也很不喜欢这样的自己嘛，所以纠结了很长一段时间。但我想着，我晚到一天你说不定就多难受一天，或者你会先来找我。结果你个憨批真没让我失望，打视频只知道和我说你今天又学了什么舞，见了哪个熟人。我要知道这个干嘛，你的熟人不就是我的熟人，你学的舞迟早也是要跳给我看的。  
你个憨批，憨批。就是不肯和我说我最想听的话。我就是想知道你好不好，是不是真的好，有没有受那些乌七八糟的事情影响，有没有看见那些脏东西。你就是偏要我飞过来，把自己剥干净了送你嘴里，我真是，你以后要是敢对不起我，我就……”  
“你就把我大卸八块生吞活剥，或者丢到大海里喂鲨鱼。”姚琛鼻子酸得很，心都快碎了。抱住人只知道不停地道歉，“对不起，对不起南南……”  
“你就知道说对不起，下次还是犯。”  
“不会了，再有下次，你就一个星期……不，一个月不理我。”  
“这算什么惩罚。”  
“怎么不算，你一天不理我我都受不了了，一个月不理我我会疯的。”  
“呸。”周震南啐了姚琛一口，“那我不也难受吗。不行，惩罚我重新想过，想到了通知你。”  
“行。”姚琛声音里压着笑。  
问题解决了又开始起了别的心思，姚琛低头深吸了一口周震南脖颈间的皮肉香，开始伸出舌头舔吻。“套子还有那么多，用完好不好？嗯？”  
“用……用完我还怎么回去……”年轻气盛身上的欲望一点就着，周震南被撩得浑身都痒。  
“不回去了，不着急回去。工作都停了，多呆几天，好不好？”姚琛把人放倒，覆在人背上从后颈亲到后腰，语调低哑得像在诱哄一只迷途的羔羊。  
“好……好……”羔羊束手就擒。  
得到了满意的答案，姚琛扶着自己的鸡巴缓缓捅进了周震南刚被操过还十分松软的后穴。粉红色重新爬上周震南的身体。但他现在已经顾不上害羞了，姚琛为了让他适应有意动得缓慢，可他里面早已经开始肠液泛滥。这么个操法简直就是隔靴搔痒。周震南不满地回头蹬了一眼姚琛，脸红得像要滴血，说出来的话却让姚琛血脉喷张：“往死里操啊哥哥，是怕我坏吗。”  
卧槽，犯规。姚琛顿脑袋轰地一声炸响，一把把周震南捞起来跪好，掐着腰就是一阵不要命似地猛艹。一下一下都用了十足的力气，耻骨撞在周震南屁股上啪啪作响，飞溅出来的汁水很快把两人的下身都弄得泥泞不堪。  
“周震南，”姚琛把跪趴着的人拉直起身，一只手按着周震南的肚子让他的下身紧紧贴着自己，一只手掐着他的下巴和自己接吻，“我迟早死在你身上。”

十个套子要在一天用完实在是有些困难了。第三次周震南实在是跪不住也站不住了，坐在洗手台上开着腿任姚琛予取予求，后撑着的手都在打颤。姚琛舔上他的奶头的时候他舒服得后仰，羞耻心早已经丢得一干二净，嘴里的呻吟淫荡非常。他张着嘴，眯着眼打量着自己头顶的小黄灯，心想无论如何这次完了以后说什么今天都不能让姚琛上了，这男的怎么一次比一次持久，一会儿后边磨破皮了，回去走在路上被人看出来……自己的一世英名……  
切，哪里还有什么英明。周震南对自己这个一闪而过的念头进行了彻底否定。他和姚琛自以为瞒得很好，却不想身边的人早就知道了。等他们觉得实在过意不去队员被自己蒙在鼓里终于坦白的时候连赵让都露出了一个鄙夷的表情。  
“我当是什么事儿呢。”翟潇闻翻了个白眼，“就你们俩那事儿还想瞒过我们。单我都撞见几次你们偷偷亲嘴了。”  
“有那么频繁吗？”姚琛傻呵呵。  
“也没那么频繁。就你每天晚上跑周震南房间里聊的都是音乐呗。填的词还都是宝贝幺儿，哥哥老公。”夏之光忍不住加入吐槽阵营，一脸我信了你的邪。  
“而且你等周震南下班你就等，接到了还每次都要在玄关那里亲个没完，当我们这群夜猫子都是瞎的吗。”刘也也是一脸饱经风霜。  
“那你们怎么不出声。”周震南鼓着眼睛试图夺回一点队长的尊严。  
“我们不想被灭口。”何洛洛笑得像只无辜的布偶猫。

他们对自己和姚琛，是真的好。想到自己的队员，周震南不禁露出了娇憨的笑。  
“我的奶猫又在想什么呢？”姚琛歪着脑袋看他，腰还在一耸一耸地往上顶。  
“想我真幸福，男朋友器大活好，还有那么多朋友包容我。”周震南揽住姚琛的脖子，表情明亮又淫媚。  
姚琛看得心神一荡，张咬在周震南的喉结上，一记猛刺，周震南尖叫着高潮，肠壁绞紧，把姚琛也送上了顶峰。

最后相拥而眠，姚琛抱着周震南，喉咙里发出餍足的呼噜声，下巴抵在周震南的头顶：“晚安，我的宝贝周震南。”  
“晚安，我的大傻子姚琛。”  
剩下的套子，明天再用好了。姚琛砸吧着嘴心想。只要周震南在这里，他不怕用不掉。


End file.
